


jinki threw a party just to eavesdrop on everyone’s drama

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “And also,” Minho adds loudly, cutting off whatever Kibum was starting to say. “I’m not fucking him anyway. He paid me fifty bucks to help make his ex jealous. Maybe you should stop assuming things about me and mind your own fucking business for once.”Ooh. Jinki raises his brows and sips his drink. He’s glad he followed this conversation.





	jinki threw a party just to eavesdrop on everyone’s drama

Sometimes Jinki feels like he shouldn’t throw parties and invite all of the people that he knows have drama with each other, but other times, like right now, he’s already planning the next four in his head.

“Yeah, this is Minho,” Taemin is saying casually. He shrugs at his ex who’s name Jinki has already forgotten and covers Minho’s hands with one of his own. [Minho fits his chin on Taemin’s shoulder and squeezes his waist just tightly enough to be noticeable and gives Taemin’s ex the tiniest of innocent smiles. ](https://twitter.com/katrinawrites/status/1002373585434886146)“I think you might know him already, actually,” Taemin hums.

Jinki snorts and quickly brings his hand up to cover it. He doesn’t need anyone noticing him eavesdropping on his own guests’ drama at his own party. He’s got a good spot in the corner between his couch and the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, where he can be in the center but still go unnoticed. Still, he has to look away for a second to avoid giggling loudly at the look on Taemin’s ex’s face.

Everyone knows Minho. Everyone knows he’s the easiest bottom around and that he’ll fall into anyone’s arms if they fuck him well enough. Judging by the side looks the other party guests are giving this little conversation, everyone also knows that Taemin and his ex barely broke up less than a week ago. When Jinki looks back, Taemin’s ex is taking a deep breath and pulling the most forced expression of calm up that Jinki has ever seen.

“Anyway, um, listen,” he says. He’s very pointedly avoiding Minho by staring holes into Taemin’s face and trying to pretend that Minho’s isn't an inch to the right. “I wanted to talk,” he says. Taemin turns his head, leans an inch to the left, and yawns into the back of his hand before he nods. Minho’s eyebrows twitch up just barely enough that they might not have at all before Taemin’s ex follows Taemin’s movement to keep looking at him. “About last week,” he continues.

Taemin’s soft, sharp intake of breath, the way he bites his lip but lets it go quickly, how Minho shifts closer and readjusts his arms around Taemin’s waist and laces their fingers together--all of it is too perfect and practised to be natural. Jinki hides his amused grin by taking a sip of his drink.

“What about last week?” Taemin asks shortly. Taemin’s ex doesn’t reply at first; he’s looking at Taemin and Minho’s hands. When he looks back up, Minho is in the middle of pressing a soft, comforting kiss just under Taemin’s jaw. Taemin smiles a little and presses a quick return kiss to the corner of his lips. Taemin’s ex narrows his eyes and does a really bad job at not scowling.

“Never mind,” he says. “See you around.” He turns and walks away into the kitchen. As soon as he’s out of sight, Taemin and Minho let each other go but turn to each other with wide grins.

“That was so fucking good, oh my god, did you see his face,” Taemin hisses. Minho laughs and nods as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, no problem,” he grins. “I’d heard he was an asshole even before you two broke up.”

“Super asshole,” Taemin says, nodding. “Do you mind sticking around with me in case he comes back?”

“No, yeah, I was planning to,” Minho says. “I’ve been meaning to hang out with you more anyway.” He smiles and pats Taemin’s shoulder in a friendly way. Taemin smiles back, relieved, and lets Minho’s arm slide comfortable all the way around him.

“That’s so sweet, oh my god,” he says. “Thanks.”

That  _is_  sweet, Jinki thinks. He also thinks he needs a refill of his drink, so he pushes off of the wall and rounds into the kitchen. He spares one last glance at Taemin and Minho talking before he goes. He always loves to see people bonding together to be petty.

Looking into his kitchen, first his eyes land on his fridge, and then his eyes land on the two people next to it: Taemin’s ex and Jonghyun.

He raises his brows, incredibly intrigued, and even more interested when he sees that Jonghyun’s fingers are circled lightly around Taemin’s ex’s wrist. He has that glint in his pretty eye that means he’s about to get something that he wants, and the glossy pink on his lips and glitter on his bronzed cheeks means that he wants to fuck. Jinki speeds up to get to his fridge and then takes his time in opening it to casually eavesdrop.

“You just look so _tense,_  you know?” Jonghyun hums. “You look like you have a lot on your mind.” He drags his fingers up Taemin’s ex’s arm and runs them lightly through his hair, a sympathetic little smile on his lips. “A lot of… aggression. To get out,” he adds, biting his lip. “Plus--” He looks away guiltily for a second before leaning closer and speaking quietly. “Not to be nosy or anything, but I heard you and Taemie broke up not too long ago,” he stage whispers. Taemin’s ex huffs and scowls, but doesn’t move away. He nods instead and lets Jonghyun shuffle even closer.

“I think I saw Taemie around here a little bit ago,” Jonghyun adds. “Imagine how jealous he’d be, seeing you moved on so quickly, right? Like he didn’t matter to you? I’d be happy to help with that.”

“You know what?” Taemin’s ex asks. He twists his wrist in Jonghyun’s hand to lace their fingers together instead. “You’re right, thanks. Lets go.” He turns and tugs Jonghyun away towards Jinki’s spare bedroom. Jinki thinks for a moment about stopping them--he doesn’t feel like doing laundry tomorrow--but Jonghyun catches his eye and winks with a giddy little smile. Jinki sighs fondly and lets them go. He can’t say no to that face. Jonghyun played that boy too well for Jinki to deny him now.

Jinki just finishes getting himself a refill and turns to survey the rest of his kitchen. It’s just people chilling and talking and raiding his party snacks; no drama in here. He sticks one hand in his pocket and starts shuffling casually back out to his sweet spot in the living room. Before he can leave the kitchen, though, he sees Kibum huff passed the doorway with his hand tight around Minho’s elbow, and Minho following with an annoyed little frown. Ooh.

Stepping into the living room, he glances once at Taemin, who’s still in the same spot, but now alone and scrolling through his phone. Turning the other way, Jinki follows Kibum and Minho down the hallway until they stop by one of his hallway closets an okay distance away from most people. He smiles politely at them and keeps going to slip inside of his laundry room and pretend he’s grabbing something. Once he’s in there, he leans lazily on the wall next to the door and listens in.

“What’s your problem?” Minho hisses. “I was talking to Taem.”

“Talking--you were all over him,” Kibum snaps. “Why do you always do that, just drape yourself over any babe that’ll have you, It’s so transparent.”

“Transparent  _what?_ ” Minho asks. “Transparent that I like dick? Because that’s not a flaw or a secret. And also,” he adds loudly, cutting off whatever Kibum was starting to say. “I’m not fucking him anyway. He paid me fifty bucks to help make his ex jealous. Maybe  _you_  should stop  _assuming_  things about me and mind your own fucking business for once.”

 _Ooh._  Jinki raises his brows and sips his drink. He’s glad he followed this conversation.

“Well,  _sorry_  I’m your friend and I care about your image,” Kibum huffs.

“My image is fine, and you know that,” Minho says. “What’s not fine is how you’re trying to make this about my behavior when it’s so blatantly about your giant crush on me.”

“I don’t have a fucking crush on you,” Kibum snaps.

“Yeah?” Minho asks. “Why do you care that I’m all over Taem then?”

“I don’t--mmgh,” Kibum grunts. Jinki snorts softly. At least he had enough sense to say something contradictory to what he just said like, a minute ago. “Fuck you,” Kibum says instead. This time it’s Minho that snorts and laughs quietly. There’s a small moment where neither of them say anything, and then there’s a rustle of cloth and a soft thud like a hand pressing against a wall.

“You _could_  have me all to yourself if you wanted,” Minho murmurs quietly, so quietly that Jinki leans closer to the doorway to hear. “You could have me in your pocket, you could have everyone know that  _you’re_ the only one I cling to, fuck, you could have me sucking your dick every morning if you’re into that kind of thing, I don’t care.”

“Minho,” Kibum says, and it sounds like a warning, but it also sounds like a heavy breath, and Jinki chances a glance out into the hallway to see. Minho has Kibum crowded against the wall with one hand on his hip and the other forearm pressed to the wood next to his head. Both of Kibum’s hands are in Minho’s collar and he’s looking like he’s trying really hard to not just lean forward five inches and kiss him. Jinki shakes his head as he ducks back into the laundry room. For someone that’s such a dom in the bedroom he sure falls apart under a smooth voice anywhere else.

“All you have to do is tell me you want me,” Minho says. “But if you’re not going to commit to being my boyfriend, or even admit that you want me, then you don’t have the  _right_  to act jealous and you don’t have the  _right_  to tell me who I can or can’t be all over.” There’s another shift of clothes and the wall creaks like a weight was lifted off of it. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” Minho says. “I was in the middle of a conversation.” His footsteps walk away and then, after a minute and a loud, drawn out, aggressive sigh, Kibum’s footsteps follow. Jinki waits a little longer before slipping out and wandering back to his living room as well.

When he gets there, through all of his other guests, he finds a peculiar sight. Taemin is still there with Minho under his arm again, and also, somehow, Jonghyun under his other arm. Jonghyun looks perfectly unfucked and is running a disappointed hand through his hair. He’s talking with a scrunched up nose and Taemin looks positively ecstatic to be listening to him.

Jinki doesn’t even look around for any other drama before he slips right back to his original spot against the wall to listen to this. If he’d known all he had to do was invite like five people to get entertainment for the whole night then he wouldn’t have bothered with anyone else and saved so much money on snacks.

“I don’t know, he was just, like, bad,” Jonghyun shrugs. “Like, I’d figured someone with that much jealousy and anger would have it in him to you know, fuck good, but all he did was whine about _you?_ And it was so obnoxious to sit there and listen to him act like him being an absolute fuckhead wasn’t the reason for the breakup, and then when he finally shut up and got to the foreplay he was just, like,  _mediocre,_  at all of it, and I could just tell he wasn’t gonna be able to fuck me right, so I just, you know. Left.” He shrugs again and pulls out his phone to check.

“Oh my god,” Taemin says. His grin is as wide as his face and he presses a sloppy kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek. “This night is going so much better than I ever could have imagined.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun,” Jonghyun pouts. “I got all prettied up and there’s no dick inside of me yet? Homophobia.” Taemin and Minho both giggle sympathetically. Minho reaches behind Taemin to pinch Jonghyun’s glittery cheek.

“If I still topped you know I’d fuck you,” he says. Jonghyun sighs but presses a little kissie to Minho’s palm.

“I know, thanks,” he mumbles.

“Jinki,” Taemin says suddenly. Jinki starts and blinks, confused. Taemin looks back at him, a little frown on his mouth, and Jinki flushes. He’s not used to being talked to by the people he’s eavesdropping on. He didn’t even know that Taemin knew that he was right here.

“Uh--buh--yeah, Tae, what’s up?” he asks. Taemin’s eyes flick to somewhere else in the living room and back.

“I know we’re your free entertainment of the night and everything, but someone’s being a real fuckboy by the tv,” he says, pointing. Jinki frowns and looks over to confirm and yeah, there’s some asshole smirking and leaning up on a girl that wants nothing more than for him to go away.

“Ahh, fuck,” Jinki mumbles. “Who even is--I didn’t even invite him. What the fuck.” He sighs and pushes off the wall to go deal with it. He needs to figure out who it is that keeps inviting other people to his parties and stop inviting them. He gets over there and tries to make quick work of kicking the fuckboy out, but of course he’s an asshole about it, and of course he has to tug the closest buff babe out of the crowd to deal with it for him.

Yunho looks more annoyed than he usually would be to be pulled away from a conversation and Jinki hums as he watches him escort the fuckboy to the door. Maybe he’ll hang around him for a little bit when he gets back, see where his drama was headed. Or maybe--Amber has already swooped in on the girl the fuckboy was leering at, fixing her hair and straightening her outfit with a charming smile, and Luna hovers in the back looking stuck between annoyance and interest.

Jinki bites his lip contemplatively. The girls are probably just going for sex or wholesome girl talk, neither of which he’s interested in. Yunho may or may not have drama and Jinki might just waste time following a lead that goes nowhere. Hmm.

From where he’s still staring half out of focus at the front door, he sees Kibum walk up the the mirror next to it and fix his hair, straighten his shirt, pop his jacket casually off of his shoulders. Jinki watches him turn around, find Minho, and set his jaw, and then watches him take a deep breath and school his face into a lazy smirk with intrigue. Well. Back to the other three it is then.

He snakes his way between people and leans himself casually up against the wall behind Taemin, Minho, and Jonghyun just in time to watch Kibum stroll casually up to them all.

“Hey Taemie,” he says quickly, and then, “hey Jongie,” he says slowly, slinging one arm over Jonghyun’s shoulder and tapping his chin up with a soft finger. He doesn’t say anything to Minho at all. “You look especially gorgeous tonight,” he tells Jonghyun. Jonghyun brightens immediately, leaning close and taking his hand from Taemin’s waist to wrap around Kibum’s instead.

“Yeah?” he asks. “That’s so nice, thank you,” he smiles. Kibum hums an affirming little noise back and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t wanna drag you away from your friends, but,” he says, glancing at Taemin and Minho for a moment before brushing another smile against Jonghyun’s lips. Taemin raises his brows blandly; Minho frowns that sharp diagonal frown of his. “Wanna go have some fun somewhere more private?” Kibum asks. Jonghyun hums into a little smile, a little giggle, tugging Kibum close and lifting one hand to play with his shirt collar. Before he can answer, though, Minho huffs and steps forward to push Kibum’s shoulder.

“You can’t use him just to fuck with me, Kibum,” he snaps. Kibum looks Minho up and down once coolly.

“Who says this has anything to do with you?” he asks.

“Mmm, you can use me however you want,” Jonghyun smiles against Kibum’s ear. Kibum glances at him, smirks, tugs him close with one arm around his shoulders, and returns his gaze to Minho.

“The world doesn’t revolve around you,” he says. “Maybe I just wanna fuck Jongie because he’s a gorgeous little babe.”

“Yeah, Choi, maybe I’m just pretty,” Jonghyun says snootily.

“Dude, he just spent the last like three minutes consoling you about your troubles, be nice to him,” Taemin mutters, but he looks more amused than anything. Jonghyun giggles into Kibum’s shoulder and then shrugs.

“Yeah, but, like, Kibummie’s gonna fuck me,” he says happily. Jinki lifts a finger from his glass to point at Jonghyun and nods. That is a good point. Jonghyun winks at him over Taemin’s shoulder. Minho huffs loudly again.

“We both know that’s not why you’re doing this,” he says. Kibum huffs back.

“Do we?” he asks. “Why do you think you know me so well, huh? Why do you think  _you_  can tell me what  _I’m_  thinking?"

“I don’t need to _think_ I know what you’re thinking when you’re making it clear as fucking day that you’re just thinking about making me think you don’t care,” Minho snaps. Kibum raises a calm eyebrow and taps a finger to his lips.

“Now, if you’re so certain that it’s  _me_  the one with the crush on you and not the other way around, then why would  _you_  be jealous?” he asks sweetly. “Why’s it  _such_ a big problem that I wanna fuck Jonghyun?” While Minho splutters incredulously, Jinki frowns. He leans forward and taps Taemin’s shoulder gently.

“Is it just me or are they making, like, no sense?” he murmurs.

“No, yeah, I got a little lost just there too,” Taemin mutters back. Jinki nods. Alright then. He looks back to Minho holding his hands together and taking a deep breath.

“You don’t  _want_ to fuck him,” he snarls. “And we both know why.” Kibum narrows his eyes back.

“Why?” he asks. “Because you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Fucking--we all already  _know_  that!” Minho says loudly. Jinki raises his brows. They’re starting to draw attention to themselves. Other guests are starting to peep over and watch. “I just told you like ten minutes ago I’d suck your dick every day if you wanted,” Minho huffs. “That’s never been the fucking problem here.”

“Well what is then!” Kibum exclaims. He steps away from Jonghyun and towards Minho to get in his face. Jonghyun pouts, a whiny little noise, reaching for his wrist, but Kibum ignores him.  _“What_  is the problem if you want me!”

“ _It’s not about me!”_  Minho says. “It’s about  _you_ , you never fucking--I want  _you_  to want  _me,_  if I’m gonna spend time and effort on you then you need to _want_  to be my boyfriend.”

“Well, obviously I want to be your fucking boyfriend,” Kibum snaps. “Why the fuck else would I be trying to fuck Jonghyun?” He gestures wildly at Jonghyun, who’s now slumping his way into Taemin’s arms again and pouting on his shoulder. Minho runs both of his hands through his hair and inhales sharply, looking so pent up that he’s about to explode.

“Then fucking  _say it then_ ,” he hisses.

 _“I just fucking did,”_  Kibum hisses back.

There’s silence then; silence as they look at each other and the rest of the room looks at them. They’re both breathing heavily and glaring daggers at each other. Then Minho steps forward, cups Kibum’s face, and kisses him hard.

Kibum doesn’t miss a beat and grabs his collar tight in both hands, both pulling him close and pushing him against the wall. Jinki watches blandly as they wrap even tighter around each other. Huh. This is new. He squeezes behind Taemin to tell them to please not fuck next to his ficus, but they’re gone before he can get the first word out, tugging and pushing each other down a hallway. It’s the wrong hallway; they’re going down to the laundry room again instead of the bedrooms. Jinki sips his drink and hums. Well. At least everything in there is already dirty.

“Hey, come on,” he hears Taemin murmur. “You’re getting spit all over my neck.” Jinki turns to see Jonghyun draping himself dramatically all over Taemin and whining sad words about homophobia into his neck. He smothers a grin in his hand and walks back to pap his head gently. The poor bub.

“Taeminnie, will you fuck me?” Jonghyun asks, looking up with beautiful pleading brown eyes. Taemin smiles and presses a quick smoochie to his lips, but also shakes his head.

“Sex-repulsed,” he says. Jonghyun hums and nods and nuzzles his cheek into Taemin’s shoulder.

“I thought so,” he mumbles, “but I couldn’t remember and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Taemin hums sympathetically and slips his arm around his waist to squeeze him comfortingly. Jonghyun sighs slowly, then looks up at Jinki with hopeful eyes.

“Jinki?” he asks, a tiny smile on his lips. Jinki smiles apologetically and shakes his head too.

“Not really feeling it tonight,” he says. His libido only makes an appearance once in a blue moon. Otherwise he’d totally take Jonghyun to his room and give him the dicking he deserves. Jonghyun tilts his head back and sighs at the ceiling, long and loud and dramatic. Then he straightens up with a determined little frown.

“Alright that’s it,” he says. He turns and walks to Jinki’s coffee table. Jinki comes to stand next to Taemin and watches with interest as Jonghyun carefully places two napkins on the surface and then clambers on top with his boots on them. With his extra foot or so of height, he fixes his hair and then cups his mouth with both hands.

“Hey, everyone listen up!” he announces to the room. Most of the room pauses and turns to watch him make his announcement. Jonghyun puts his hands on his hips and pouts around at everyone. “Who the fuck here wants to _fuck_  me real hard and pamper me real soft and give me some orgasms worth coming to this fucking party for?” he asks.

“God I love Jonghyun,” Taemin mutters. Jinki nods in agreement. He’s so great in every way. The rest of the room is silent, and then a number of hands lift into the air. Jonghyun points at three of them.

“You you and you,” he demands. “Come on.” And he hops off of the table and grumps down the hallway, three tall babes weaving through the crowd to follow him. Jinki watches him go, happy for him. That’s a babe that knows what he wants and has the drive to get it.

“So, hey, Jinki,” Taemin says then. Jinki hums and turns to him curiously. He’s looking in his phone, but he glances up after a moment. “I know you probably wanna go look for more drama, but can you stick with me for a little bit?” he asks. “My ex is still here I think.”

“Oh,” Jinki says. He smiles and nods easily. “Yeah, sure, no problem.” He tugs on Taemin’s elbow to get him to lean on the eavesdropping wall with him. He thinks they’ve gotten as much amusement from his ex tonight as they’re gonna get and he wouldn’t want Taemin to be uncomfortable. He actually likes Taemin. “I can kick him out for you if you want, if he comes back,” he adds.

“Oh, that would be great, thanks,” Taemin says, a relieved breath. “By the way, I love your parties so much,” he adds. Jinki grins and gives him a wink.

“Thanks,” he says. He loves them too.

**Author's Note:**

> #jinki just likes watching everyones drama its therapeutic#jong doesnt have drama with anyone he just wants to FUCK nd he knows ppl are always trying to be petty and jelly at jinkis parties#and hes super there to help them be petty and jelly#neutral bottom#jong: hey taem i know i just tried to fuck ur ex and he was an asshole that doesnt deserve my booty and ur probly annoyed at that#jong: but also i didnt actually fuck him bc he sucked so now im here to roast him with you#taem: Hell Fuckin Yeah#taem knew jinki invited him and his ex just to watch the drama but he doesnt mind bc he knows jinkis on his side#and it was a chance to make his ex feel bad and ofc hes not gonna pass that up#minkey are a fuckin Mess but after they fuck on jinkis dryer they actually talk like responsible adult human beings#and kibums like Maybe Im A Pride Goblin And Never Admit Anything but i rly like u a lot#and minhos like uwu i know#and kibums like okay ur turn to admit a flaw#and minhos like what flaws lmao im perfect??? no wonder u want me so bad#kibum: Oh My God#minho: also i know i said id be urs only if u admitted it but i Promised changkyu they could fuck me next week but. After That#kibum: lmao okay i rly dont mind u fricking other cute boys i just wanna like wake up with u and give u soft smoochies#minho: thats Gay


End file.
